


Foxes Dream

by Pitch_Black_Outlet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Black_Outlet/pseuds/Pitch_Black_Outlet
Summary: His eyes was like a translucent lake on a bright night and I’m the dreamer on a sinking boat.This is short one shot that was inspired by Yeosang's From on logbook #20.





	Foxes Dream

* * *

Foxes Dream.

His eyes was like a translucent lake on a bright night and I’m the dreamer on a sinking boat.

  
Like a fireflies on a dark road of a twisted labyrinth. He guided me to a path where I’m not different.

  
He was one of the many faces that smiled at me but his smile is the only one that I can remember.

  
We are like many but to me we are different cause we are the dreamers with a silent pact.

  
The first time I saw him was when I thought I was fulfilling a dream. When everything is going my way. It was tough but I want to do better.

  
He was at the corner doing the same thing. We are dreamers with a single goal, to be on stage.

  
I don’t know how among many people there he was the one who stood out. Maybe because half of me knows, we are among the stars on someone else universe. And on that universe we are never apart.

As days past he says it’s tough, he says it’s getting pointless. I thought I don’t understand but I do.

  
We became closer as we shed tears and sweat on the same floor.

  
He was the friend that I met that didn’t like me cause I’m good things, it’s because I have bad things.

  
We learn little by little that life don’t always come easy.  
We promise to never give up. To always stand together. To always follow our dreams.

  
But one day I came and I never saw him on that room. I thought he was late but he was never. I asked someone and they said he left.

  
It was the first time that I felt a heavy stone drop on my back. I don’t feel betrayed, I felt lonely.

  
It took months till you finally say a word to me. I was happy and angry at the same time cause you remembered me.

  
I asked how things are going and you said you’re starting again.

  
I had many sleepless nights as I tried to do better. I kept thinking about you and how you’ll be treated.

  
It was a gloomy day when I stepped out of the building. The building where we shared a little time. The building where our dreams could be foreseen but those are meaningless if I didn’t have someone to see through it.

  
I had the longest night as I took a closer step to you cause I’d rather stumble than choose an easy life.

  
You came through the door and how your face turn to confusion when you saw me on the floor.

  
I thought of running to you but I held myself in and just gave you a warm smile.

  
You asked me why and of many things I can say, I told you that if I fail I’d rather fail with you and if I succeed, I want to succeed with you.

  
We dreamt again. The biggest one we had. Cause a dream isn’t a dream if it doesn’t scare you.

  
With you everything seems fine and I will never replace you with anyone.

  
Everyday is a challenge and even if we became a failure, we had each other and people who believed in us.

  
That day, you said you didn’t do enough that’s why you didn’t pass. I told you, you did better, they just can’t see how much potential you got. You are too good.

  
That night I went home after a while, and I cried on your shoulder. As you gave me yours, you told me that our failures are the motivations we needed.

  
Let’s strive harder. Let’s dream bigger.

  
On the day they told us we’re going to make it. I knew we’ll do well cause we’re team.

  
We made it from the bottom and we’ll walk the great heights together.

  
I thank everyday that I made a decision while thinking of you cause even in this harsh world you are one of many things I’m grateful.

  
Thank you for creating a road for me to take. For never giving up.

  
You might not see it everyday but I will always carry you on my back cause I’d rather have you as a friend than anyone else.

  
This might take a while but as we keep dreaming know that I’m the first person to be proud of you.

  
Never think of yourself less just because they can’t give you much more. You are much better than you are credited for.

  
You are a beautiful being inside and out and there are days that I’m jealous. But I hate how they take you for granted and I wouldn’t want you to feel less of yourself just because they can.

  
On days where the nights are exhausting I want to hear your voice and laugh cause I want to believe that you are fine.

  
On this journey, I promise to never disappoint you. I know I know I don’t say it and don’t show you everyday but you are one of the few things I treasure.

  
You carry the light that leads me and I will keep a step behind you till I’ll be the one to carry the torch for you.

  
I promise that even if it became a failure I will always be with you. The closer I am to the high point, the brighter the stars are and you are my highest point. My pinnacle.

  
People only see what they choose to see that even if they choose to take us apart I will never let them forget that I have you.

  
We are dreamers and life is a never ending ride but I’d rather take you on a long and unsure road than enjoy a calm and definite one.

  
Our long journey just started and right now, we are not the only audience.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's a bit messed up cause I rushed on writing this. I just had frustration on the next comeback and soft Yeosang hours.
> 
> 06/13: I did few editings with typos and filled some with missing words.
> 
> Always love Yeosang and ATEEZ.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
